Love In Fall
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Penelope gives up on ever being with Derek and decides to go out and find the love she deserves?, will she find love with someone new or finally with her hotstuff?
1. Chapter 1

Love In Fall-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia sighed as she rubbed her aching temples, it had been a long day and she couldn't wait to get out of the office. She glanced down at her watch and smiled knowing that she would be free for the weekend in approximately 20 minutes.

The team was gone on a case but should be wheels up and heading home in a few minutes but right now all Penelope could think about was going home and soaking in a hot tub of bubbles. Right now what she was waiting on was the call from her hotstuff letting her know that they were wheels up and heading home.

She pushed herself away from her computer and said, "well babies I'm getting ready to head home, you be good to Kevin while I'm off this weekend and momma will see you on Monday morning". Her thoughts then turned to her ringing phone, she pulled it out of her purse and smiled when she saw "HOTSTUFF" flashing on the ID.

Penelope said, "speak to me tall, dark and chocolately", Derek chucked and said, "we're up in the air silly girl and should be home before dark". She said, "that's great news angelfish", Derek said, "so what's on your agenda for tonight momma"?, she said, "this oracle is heading home to soak in a tub filled with bubbles mon cher".

Derek said, "sounds like fun goddess, want some company"?, her heart raced, did she want company, ohhhh boy did she and especially if it were her God of chocolate thunder but she said, "ahhhh not tonight handsome, this goddess is exhausted".

Derek disappointedly said, "maybe another time"?, she said, "ummmmm maybe", he said, "have a good night baby girl". She said, "you to sug, you to" and as the call ended she felt sad, sad because she was starting to rethink what she said to Derek.

She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "he didn't mean it Garcie, he was just being flirty, he's probably got plans with Candy, Tootie, Mandy or another sweet little name". She then grabbed her things and headed out her door anxiously wanting to get home and into that tub.

The ride home was long, traffic was a bear as she made the drive home, when she got back to her apartment she toed off her shoes and wiggled her toes and said, "ahhhh yes freedom". She quickly shut and locked her door before she then made her way through her beaded curtain and headed into her bathroom.

Penelope leaned over and turned the water on and then poured honeysuckle scented bubble bath into the water, she grinned as she watched the tub start to fill with bubbles. She stood up and grabbed her cell and her Ipod and put them beside the tub.

She then quickly removed her clothes and stepped into the tub, as she saw down in the bubbly water she sighed happily. When she sat back against the back of the tub she said, "now this is the way to relax after a longggggggggg week at work".

She reached over and pulled up one of her favorite mixes and pushed play, as the sound of her favorite tunes filled the air she laid her head back and closed her eyes. As she soaked in the hot water she got to thinking about a lot of things, especially Derek.

Now she had been in love with her best friend since the first day she met him but she knew that he would never feel the same way about her. She knew that she wasn't his type, Penelope Garcia just wasn't the type of girl that men wrote songs about".

Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "maybe you were just meant to be alone", she then said, "no mam, you most certainly are not meant to be alone, you deserve happiness, you deserve love and with today being the first day of fall you Penelope Marie Garcia will find love this fall".

She sat there listening to more of her songs and by the end of that round of songs she was out of the tub and in her night clothes. Before heading to bed she decided that she would have a glass of wine to relax just a little bit more before turning in for the night.

A few minutes later before finishing her wine she held up her glass and said, "you Penelope Garcia going to go after and get the love you deserve. She blew out a breath and said, "starting tomorrow you are going to get out and enjoy life and find a man that loves you the way you ought to be loved", she the giggled and finished the rest of her wine before heading through to her bedroom.

After pulling back the covers and laying down she said, "it's like Scarlett O'Hara said in Gone With The Wind, after all tomorrow is another day". She then yawned and laid her head down and closed her eyes and it wasn't long before she was peacefully sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

Love In Fall-Ch 2

When she woke up the next morning she smiled and said, "today is the first day of the rest of your life now get up and get dressed and head out for the day because Mr. Right might be right outside your door". She then threw her covers back and climbed out of bed and headed to her closet.

After picking out a beautiful outfit she changed her clothes and before heading out for the day she decided to have a cup of java. A few minutes later she was out the door and heading toward Ester, as she was putting the key into the door to unlock it she said, "you can do this Garcie, you can do this".

She then hopped into her car and started the ignition, she pushed her favorite traveling tunes in the CD player and pulled away from her apartment building. Penelope had just barely got around the corner at the end of the street when Derek pulled up in front of her building.

He looked around and said, "hmmmm Ester's not here, now where could she be so early"? he then pulled out his cell and dialed her number. Penelope was sitting at a red light when her cell started ringing, she pulled it out and put it on speaker and said, "speak and be heard hotstuff".

Derek said, "where are you sweetness, I stopped by your place and you're not here"?, she said, "well handsome this social butterfly is doing just that, flying". He said, "I'm not following your train of thought goddess, what are you saying "?, she said, "I deserve love Derek and I deserve to be loved".

He said, "of course you do", she said, "so this girl is out looking for love, I'm tired of being alone while everybody else is happy". He said, "awwww baby", she said, "Em has Hotch, JJ has Reid and papa bear has your momma and even you have somebody, what's her name Gabby, Abby, Candy something like that".

Derek opened his mouth to tell her that he to was single but she cut him off by saying, "catch ya later hotstuff this goddess is gonna howl". Before he could respond she had ended the call, Derek said, "we belong together sweetness and I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you see that" as he put his cell back on his belt.

Penelope pulled up in front of a beautiful park, she got out and shut the door and started making her way through the huge gates. She hadn't been in the park walking long before she bumped into someone, she said, "ohhhh I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going".

The man held out his hand and said, "are you alright"?, she said, "yeah, sorry about the lack of walking ability", the man said, "Jake, Jake Centers". Penelope said, "Penelope, Penelope Garcia". He grinned and said, "well Penelope Garcia it's nice to meet you".

She said, "it's nice to meet you to Jake Centers", he said, "where were you headed in such a hurry"?, she said, "no where special, just walking around, what about you"?, he said, "I was just getting off of work and thought a walk I the park would help relax me before I head home to bed".

She said, "ohhh well don't let me keep you", he said, "wait", she said, "yes"?, he said, "how about we go grab a cup of coffee and maybe get to know each other a little better"?, she bit down on her lip and said, "I'd like that Jake, I'd like that".

He wrapped is arm around her waist as they started walking across the street to the café to grab a cup of coffee and talk.


	3. Chapter 3

Love In Fall-Ch 3

Penelope and Jake were laughing and talking and he said, "you have a beautiful laugh", she blushed and said, "thank you", he said, "can I ask you something"?, she said, "sure". He put is hand on hers and said, "how is a beautiful woman like you not already married"?, she said, "well maybe the right guy hasn't come along yet".

Jake took a sip of his coffee and said, "well maybe he has now", she grinned and said, "maybe", he took a deep breath and said, "Penelope would you like to go out with me"?, she said, "I'd love to". He said, "I'm off this weekend so how about I call you later today and we can make plans for tonight or tomorrow"?, she said, "sounds good".

Jack took out his phone and handed it to her and said, "can you please put your number in here"?, she took the phone and said, "sure can" as she put her information in his cell and handed it back to him. He took a deep breath and said, "I hate to cut this short but I'm exhausted, I'm just coming off of 36 hours".

She said, "oh wow, I'm sorry to have kept you up so long", he put his hand on hers and said, "don't be, I'm not", as they stood up she said, "Mercy Hospital is lucky to have you". He winked at her and said, "I love my job, I love helping people",, she grinned and said, "well you get home and get some rest and I'll be waiting for your call".

Jake kissed her hand and said, "well I'll definitely be calling you when I wake up", she laughed and said, "sweet dreams", as they walked out the door and headed back toward the park he said, "don't worry I won't be having any problems in that department because I'm going to be dreaming about you", she blushed as he walked her to her car.

He opened the door and caressed the side of her cheek and said, "bye beautiful", she said, "bye" and then felt his lips brush lightly over hers. When he walked to his car he turned and waved at her before he pulled away from the curve, she giggled and waved as his car disappeared out of sight.

She happily started Ester and decided to go visit JJ, she just had to let her know what was happening and how she might finally be getting the love she had always wanted and longed for. Meanwhile Derek decided to go visit Reid and tell him what he intended to do.

JJ was in the house working on some lunch when she heard a knock at the door, she walked over to the door and threw the door open and said, "hey Garcie come on in". Penelope stepped in and said, "something smells delicious Jayje", JJ said, "thanks, you're more than welcome to join us for brunch, their's plenty".

She said, "maybe but first their is something I need to tell you", JJ said, "I can tell it's something that's really exciting you so spill it, spill it". Penelope said, "I met somebody today", JJ said, "somebody as in somebody that you could date"?, she nodded her head and said, "exactly Jayje, exactly".

Derek didn't want to block their driveway so when he showed up he parked around back, him and Reid had been talking for quite a while when Reid said, "why don't we go in and grab something to drink"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "sounds good pretty boy" so they made their way inside and before they could let JJ know that they were back inside they heard the booming voice and laughter of one Penelope Garcia talking about her new boyfriend.

JJ said, "well tell me about him"?, Penelope said, "well his name is Dr. Jake Centers and he's amazing", JJ said, "and just where did you meet him"?, she said, "this morning I went for a walk in the park and literally ran into him". JJ said, "that's great news and you sound so happy".

Derek felt his heart drop when Penelope said, "I'm so happy Jayje, I think that this time I might have found the man that's going to be THE ONE". JJ said, "what about Derek"?, Penelope said, "what about him"?, JJ said, "well I thought you lo" and Reid said, "Jayje how much longer till brunch Derek and I are starving".

Penelope looked to the side and saw the hurt face of her best friend staring back at her


	4. Chapter 4

Love In Fall-Ch 4

Penelope swallowed hard and said, "hi hotstuff, I didn't know you were here", he said, "yeah I figured", she said, "what's wrong"?, he said, "nothing baby girl, nothing". He then looked at JJ and said, "I'm gonna have to cancel on brunch, something came up".

Reid said, "Morgan", Derek said, "I'll talk to you guys at work on Monday", JJ could tell that he had overheard most of their conversation and was hurt by what he'd heard so she hugged him and whispered, "I'm sorry". Derek winked at her and said, "it's okay, I should have known better".

He then smiled and waved and said, "see you guys on Monday", Penelope jumped down from her stool and said, "wait sugar shack" as she followed him out of the room. JJ said, "I didn't have a chance to tell her he was here, she just started talking about this new man she met today".

Reid said, "he was here talking to me about his feelings for her, he was finally going to tell her how he truly felt but now after hearing what she just said he probably won't". JJ said, "we're going to have to work together oh intelligent husband of mine and make sure those two finally get together", he winked at her and said, "I couldn't have said it better Jayje" as he reached over and took a bite of carrot".

Derek was walking down the steps at the porch when she caught up with him, she said, "wait Derek", he said, "not now sweetness, I've got to go, I've got plans". She said, "I know when you're lying sugar and right now you're trying to lie to this all seeing, all knowing oracle".

Derek took a deep breath and said, "how about we talk at work Monday okay", he started walking and she grabbed him by the hands and said, "talk to me, what's wrong"?, he pulled his hands away from her and said, "I can't do this, not now".

She said, "you can't do what"?, he said, "baby if I don't leave now things are going to be said and done that we can't take back and I don't want that". Penelope stood there looking confused and she said, "I don't understand, what can't we take back"?, he said, "go back and enjoy your brunch with Jayje and pretty boy and we'll talk soon".

She then stood there watching as he jumped into his truck and raced away, she said, "I don't understand, what just happened here, everything was going so good and then bam everything changed" as she turned around and headed back inside to rejoin JJ, Reid and Henry for brunch.

Derek was heading back to his place when his cell started ringing, he pulled it off his belt and saw, "Jordan" flashing on his ID, he blew out a deep breath and said, "why not" before saying, "hey Jordan". Jordan said, "hey handsome, how are things, it's been a long time since we've talked".

Derek said, "ohhhhh same ole same ole, how about with you"?, she said, "yeah same with me, just work, work, work but I have a few weeks off so I thought I would call and see if you wanted to get together"?, he thought for a minute and as Penelopes words about her new boyfriend filled his mind he said, "yeah sure, what are you doing right now"?, she laughed and said, "well if you can get to my place soon, maybe you".

Right now he needed somebody and for the purposes he needed she'd do just fine so he said, "I'm on my way", she said, "see ya soon lover". After the call ended he said, "if you can't be with the one you love, love the one you're with" as he turned his blinker on and turned left heading down the street toward Jordans place.

Penelope walked back into the house and overheard JJ and Reid talking, she heard Reid say, "Derek has been in love with Garcia for so long and just when he gets to where he was going to tell her boom she finds somebody else, again". JJ said,"I want her happy, I want them both happy but I don't know if they're ever going to be on the right page".

Penelope shook off what she had just heard and said to herself, "I am sooooo not Dereks type and he'd never want a chunky nerd like me" as she pushed her glasses up on her face before walking into the kitchen. Meanwhile Derek pulled up in front of Jordans place and got out of his truck and headed up her steps.

He knocked on her door and when she opened the door she had on nothing, nothing but a smile and a towel, Derek stepped inside and after kicking the door together with his foot he pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers in a powerful kiss.

Seconds later the towel she was wearing was puddled at her feet and he was picking her up and carrying her over to the huge couch where he quickly covered her body with his as he worked to rub all thoughts of Penelope from his mind, body and mostly his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Love In Fall-Ch 5

Penelope looked at JJ and said, "what do you think was up with Morgan"?, Reid said, "well" and JJ said, "what do you think was up with him"?, she shrugged and said, "I don't know, maybe jealousy". Reid said, "Garcia you know I love you right"?, she said, "of course".

He said, "well so does Derek", she laughed and said, "of course he does I'm his best friend", JJ shook her head and said, "no honey, not that way, he's been in love with you for years". Her mouth flew open and she said, "b b but he never said anything".

Reid said, "he told me that he told you he loved you when you were shot", she said, "he did but I didn't think he meant that kind of love". Reid said, "well he did and when you told him that you loved him back he thought that the two of you could get together but then you", she finished the sentence by saying, "I started dating Kevin".

Both JJ and Reid nodded their heads in agreement and Reid said, "and he was here today to tell me that he thought it was time to tell you the truth, to tell you how much he loved you". She said, "and then he heard me talking about Jake"? JJ said, "I'm sorry Garcie, I didn't have time to tell you that he was here before you started talking about him".

Penelope said,"and he was so hurt when he left, I tried to get him to talk but he said that if we didn't stop right now that things would be said and done that we couldn't take back", Reid said, "his heart is broken right now Garcia so it's hard to tell what he'll do to ease the pain".

She jumped down and said, "I've got to try to find him", JJ said, "what about brunch"?, she said, "raincheckkkkkkkk" as she ran out of the house, heading toward her car. As she pulled away from casa Reid she pulled her cell out of her purse and laid it down beside her on the seat, thinking, wondering where he might go for solace.

Meanwhile at Jordans, Derek smiles against her lips as she tugs the belt from his pants, he says, "I need you Jordan, I need you". She pulled his pants and boxers down over his hips and said, "I'm here, take me Derek, take me, I'm all yours".

He leaned down and claimed her lips with his in a fiery kiss and practically growled as she grabbed his throbbing member. He quickly lined himself up at her entrance and seconds later they both moaned in pleasure as he thrust himself inside her.

Meanwhile as she drove she tried to think about where he might go and finally she decided to call his cell and see if he would answer. Jordan had her legs wrapped snuggly around his waist as he pounded in and out of her, she bit down on her bottom lip enjoying the feeling of having him inside her again.

She heard buzzing and she glanced down at the floor and saw "BABY GIRL" flashing on the ID and she reached down and hit speakerphone and said, "oh yes Derek, oh baby you feel so good". Penelope sat there speechless as she heard Derek say, "you're what I need Jordan, you feel so good baby, so so good".

With tears streaming down her face she quickly ended the call and tossed the phone on the seat beside her, she wiped away the tears and said, "too late again". Jordan smiled as she noticed the call had ended she then raked her nails up and down Dereks back over and over as she felt him release inside her.

Derek collapsed beside her on the floor and then said the 8 words she never ever wanted to hear come from his sexy lips, "I'M SORRY, THAT WAS A BIG MISTAKE JORDAN". The smile on her face fell as she said, "what happened to that's what I needed, you feel so good baby"?, he said, "I'm so sorry Jordan, you didn't deserve this, I was hurt and needed somebody and you were here".

Jordan said, "let me guess, you had a fight with Penelope, right"?, he opened his mouth to speak and she slapped him across the face and said, "get out, get out". He quickly got up and got dressed and before walking out the door he said, "I'm sorry Jordan", she then watched as he walked out, closing the door behind him.

She grinned and said, "don't worry lover you'll be back, she heard us making love, even if you go to her now she won't take you back, she'll never take you back". Derek hopped into his truck and pulled away from the curve, heading toward Penelopes, he had to make things right with her, he had to talk to her and tell her she was the one he needed, now and forever, it was only her.


	6. Chapter 6

Love In Fall-Ch 6

Penelope ran into her apartment and tossed her things on the table and said, "stop caring Penelope, it's ohhhh so obvious that he doesn't care about you", she blew out a deep breath and said, "why Derek, why". She then toed off her shoes and looked down at her watch and said, "Jake should be calling me anytime, so it's time for you to woman up allow Jake in to your heart".

She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine and headed back over to the couch, she then downed half of it and said, "I might need the rest of that bottle" and then she bit down on her bottom lip as she walked back over to the fridge and grabbed the bottle and headed back over to the couch to sit down and relax and think about things.

Derek pulled up in front of Penelopes apartment building and smiled as he saw Ester sitting in her spot he said, "she's here" as he turned off the ignition and climbed out of the truck and headed toward her door. When he stopped outside her door he could hear music playing and he took a deep breath before he raised his hand up to knock.

Penelope finished the rest of her glass of wine and poured another one before heading to the door, she was all smiles as she opened the door but when she saw Derek standing there the smile quickly fell. He said, "can we talk"? she said, "not now" and tried to slam the door in his face and he was to fast for her and he slipped his foot in the door and pushed the door open and stepped inside.

She looked at him and said, "what do you want Morgan"?, as she downed half of that glass of wine, he said, "baby girl I" and she slapped him hard across the face and said, "don't you ever call me that again". His mouth flew open and he said, "why, what's wrong"?, she said, "seriously Derek, are you seriously going to stand here and pretend that you don't know what's happening", he then watched as she downed the rest of the wine and then poured herself another glass and then walked over to stand in front of the window.

Derek rubbed his face and said, "Penelope, what's wrong"?, she whirled around and said, "what's wrong, well alright Mr. chocolate kiss I'll tell you what's wrong" as she downed a quarter of that glass. Derek tried to take it away and she said, "ohhhh no you don't", she then motioned for him to sit down on the couch and then she sat down on the chair arm and said, "I know Derek, I know".

He looked at her and said, "you know what"?, he said, "JJ and Reid told me that you loved me", he said, "yes, yes I do, you're the only woman I want", she laughed and said, "oh really"?, he said, "yes really". She said, "do you know what I did when I found out that you loved me"?, he shook his head and said, "no what did you do"?, she said, "like a fool I ran after you".

He said, "you did"?, she said, "yes and I tried to figure out where you might have gone so I called your phone", he said, "I never got any calls", she said, "check your cell Derek". He opened his mouth and she screamed, "CHECK IT", he checked it and saw that she had indeed called and he said, "I didn't know that you called", she laughed and downed the rest of her glass of wine and was now feeling no pain.

Derek looked at her and listened as she said, "I heard you and Jordan having sex", he ran his hand over his face and said, "oh baby I" and she said, "you lost the right to call me baby when you ran to another woman 5 minutes after you found out that I might be dating somebody else". She then picked up the bottle and poured the rest of it into her glass and drank it all.

She then threw the glass against the wall and shattered it into a bits and pieces, she leaned over and started picking it up and she said, "owwwww" as she cut several fingers. Derek ran over and said, "here let me" and she said, "DON'T YOU TOUCH ME DEREK MORGAN". He said, "baby", Penelope said, "don't baby me, I want you out of my house", he said, "I'm not going anywhere", she pushed him and said, "GET OUT".

Derek grabbed her hand and said, "let me fix this and I'll go, if that's what you want I'll go", she said, "fineeeeeee", he then reached under the sink and got hold of the first aid kit and walked over to her and started working on her fingers. When he was done he said, "please believe me when I say I'm sorry", she hiccupped and stood up and said, "I don't belie beelei I don't think so" and then staggered to the couch.

Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "I love you", tears streamed down her face and she said, "n n no you don't" and hiccupped, he turned her around and cupped her face in his hands and said, "but I do" and crashed his lips against hers.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter contains sexual content

Love In Fall-Ch 7

Penelope pushed him away and said, "s s stop", she lost her balance and he caught her and said, "easy sweetness", she slapped him across the chest and said, "get out, I don't want you here". He said, "baby you don't mean that, you love me I know you do", she shook her head and said, "you don't know me Derek Morgan, you don't know what I want, what I like, you know nothing".

He said, "I love you and you love me", she laughed and said, "yeah right" and as she walked by him he grabbed her and said, "you love me" and he crashed his lips against hers again. She didn't fight him this time, she deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue inside his mouth, as their tongues battled for control her hands slid down to his belt.

Derek felt her hands touch his skin and he moaned against her lips, she finally was able to get his belt out of the loops and she threw it to the floor, she then yanked his shirt off over his head and ran her hand up his chest and said, "prove that you love me Derek, prove it right now" as she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Derek couldn't wait any longer to be inside her, he had to have her, he had dreamed of this day since the day they met, he slid his hands up under her skirt and ripped her panties off and let them hit the floor. Penelope pulled away long enough to toss her shirt and bra down with the rest of her clothes before he captured her mouth with his again.

Penelope slid his pants and boxers down and felt her heart racing as his erection sprang free, he stepped out of his pants and boxers and then backed her against the wall. She said, "what are you going to do now Derek, huh"?, he picked her up and said, "I'm going to prove how much you mean to me, how much I love you" as he slid inside her for the first time".

Penelope moaned his name as she wrapped her legs around his waist, the feeling of having her wrapped around him was heavenly, it was better than he ever dreamed it would be. Penelope raked her nails up and down his back as she held on to him for dear life, she had wanted him for years and now having him was a dream come true.

Derek smiled as he kissed his way from her lips down to the curve of her neck and then back up to her lips, he then smiled against her lips as he felt her tightening up around him. A few hard deep thrusts later he exploded inside her, she threw back her head and moaned his name over and over as she joined him in release.

When he felt her slump against him he kissed the side of her neck and said, "I love you", she said, "no, no, no this was wrong", Derek pulled away and stood there looking at her and said, "wrong, how was this wrong, you wanted me as much as I wanted you". She said, "I think it's time for you to go", he said, "baby", she said, "please Derek, I need time to think".

He grabbed his clothes and headed through to the bathroom to get dressed, Penelope ran her fingers over her face and said, "what have you done to your heart Garcie, you know he doesn't love you, he never has and he never will". She was then pulled back to reality by the sound of her cell ringing, she was mortified when she saw "JAKE CENTERS" flashing on her ID.

Derek walked to the living room door just in time to hear Penelope say, "yes, Jake I'd love to go out with you tonight", he walked by her and headed to the door and as she watched him shut the door she knew that even after everything they had been after he was still taking her heart with him when he left. After a time and place were agreed upon and the call ended she collapsed on the couch and allowed herself to finally break down wondering if their was any way that her heart would ever be able to recover from the damage she just did to it.


	8. Chapter 8

Love In Fall-Ch 8

The next 3 months went on painfully slow for Derek Morgan because every time he would see Penelope outside of work Jake would be with her and after making love to her he couldn't stand to see her with any man that wasn't him. When she thought Derek was around she would laugh and smile hoping that he'd see that she had moved on with Jake.

She knew it wasn't fair to make Derek hurt and she couldn't stand to see him in pain but she figured that what happened between her and him that night was her fault, she had provoked him and he took action. She was fair with Jake and told him about her night with Derek, he was understandably hurt but still wanted to be a part of her life, as a friend.

Nobody didn't know that they weren't dating and to Jake and Penelope that was fine because the fewer people that knew the easier it was to keep them in the dark. Jake knew from the get go that her heart belonged to Derek and he knew that it always would, he cared deeply for her and he always wanted to be a part of her life.

The team was just returning from a long case, they had been gone for over 2 weeks so Hotch told them on the jet that when they got their paperwork done he would treat for the first round at Caseys. Everybody instantly agreed and when the jet landed they headed straight back to the BAU to get their paperwork over with so they could unwind and relax after their case.

When Derek stepped off the elevator he caught a glimpse of Penelope cuddled with Jake in the hall, his heart hurt when he saw them together, he loved her and he wanted her in his life and if that was selfish then consider him selfish. He cleared his throat and said, "ba I mean Penelope the teams all going out for drinks after we get our paperwork done, would you and Jake like to join us"?, she looked at him and he said, "it's up to you honey".

She thought for a minute and said, "yeah sure but we can't stay long because we've got that appointment in the morning", Jake said, "ohhh that's right sweetie we do have that in the morning don't we"?, she said, "yeppers". Derek said, "well I'm going to go and get my paperwork done I guess I'll see you guys at Caseys", they both nodded their heads in agreement as they walked back toward her office.

Jake helped her inside and said, "are you sure"?, she said, "well I took 5 tests and they were all positive, it tomorrow it turns out I'm pregnant what am I gonna do"?, Jake said, "if it's positive how about you marry me"?, she said, "wh what"?, he said, "I'm serious, I love you and I'd be a great father to your little girl or little boy and I'd love it like it was my own".

She smiled and said, "I don't have any doubt but what would I do about Derek"?, he winked at her and said, "we'll worry about him when and if it comes to that". She laughed and said, "what would I do without you Jake"?, he said, "well it's a good thing that I'm not going anywhere so you won't have to worry about it gorgeous", she grinned and then kissed him gently on the lips and said, "can you pick me up here in a couple of hours"?, he said, "see ya then baby" as he walked away.

Penelope walked back into her office and sat down in her chair and put her hands on her stomach and said, "if the tests are right I'm going to do everything I can to give you the best life possible". She then glanced at the pictures on her desk and she picked up one of her and Derek and said, "I don't know what you'd say if I told you I was pregnant Derek".

She blew out a deep breath and said, "I guess we'll find out for sure tomorrow if I'm pregnant or not and if I am I'll tell you the truth and see what happens" before sitting the picture back down on her desk and finish working on the searches for B team so that she could go to Caseys with the rest of the team for some relaxing.


	9. Chapter 9

Love In Fall-Ch 9

A couple of hours later Penelope and Jake were in his car heading toward the bar, she looked over at him and said, "what am I going to do tonight, I can't drink"?, he said, "it's alright I'll get all of your drinks and I'll get you sparkling water". She smiled at him and said, "you are my angel of mercy Jake Centers", he put his hand on hers and said, "and you're mine".

They were laughing and talking and he didn't see the car miss the stop sign and plow into Penelopes side of the car, meanwhile at the bar Derek kept looking at the door and Reid said, "you expecting somebody"?, he said, "yeah baby girl". JJ said, "isn't she coming with her boyfriend", making sure to put the emphasis on boyfriend.

Derek said, "yeah she is but", Hotch said, "play nice children", Derek said, "I love her Hotch, me and her we belong together, me and her not her and Jakeeeeee", Dave said, "did you try telling her that"?, he said, "I did". Emily said, "and what happened"?, he mumbled something and she said, "what was that"?, he said, "we had sex alright, we had amazing sex".

JJ said, "wait, if she had sex with you why isn't she with you"?, he said, "she said that it was a mistake us getting together", Emily said, "maybe she was afraid that the two of you might lose your friendship". He shook his head and said, "that would never happen, I love her so much that it's killing me to see her with Jake, she belongs with me not him Em".

Their conversations were then pulled to Hotch when his cell started ringing, he said, "Hotchner", he then heard, "is this Aaron Hotchner"?, he said, "yes it is, who's speaking"?, the woman said, "my name is Dr. Althea Davis and I'm at Mercy General and I have a Penelope Garcia and I understand that you are one of her emergency contact"?, he said, "yes I am".

Derek could tell that something was wrong and he said, "what's wrong"?, Hotch waved him off and said, "what are her injuries"?, Althea said, "she was brought in due to a car accident, she has a concussion, some cuts and bruises and a sprained knee". Hotch said, "and the driver"?, she said, "he's fine just a few cuts and bruises".

Hotch said, "tell her we're on the way and we'll be there in a few minutes", she said, "will do agent Hotchner", after the call ended he stood up and said, "we need to get to Mercy General". Emily said, "what's wrong"?, he said, "Penelope and Jake have been in a car accident", that's all Derek needed to hear and he was out the door.

Reid ran after him and said, "we'll meet you there", JJ said, "was Garcie alright"?, Hotch said, "she has a concussion, some cuts and bruises and a sprained knee". Dave said, "this is gonna drive Morgan nuts", Hotch said, "let's get to the hospital and make sure that he doesn't drive anybody else nuts in the process", everybody nodded their heads in agreement as they headed toward the door.

When they arrived at the hospital Derek jumped out of his truck and ran inside with Reid running behind him, when he got inside he headed over to the nurses station and flashed his badge and said, "I'm Derek Morgan one of my teammates were brought in a Penelope Garcia".

The nurse pulled up her chart and said, "I see you are one of her emergency contacts so I can talk to you", Derek said, "how is she, can we see her"?, the nurse said, "she's sleeping right now but you can go see her, she's in room 3 right down that hall", Derek nodded his head and said, "thank you" as him and Reid started walking toward her room,

When they stopped in her doorway Derek took a deep breath and whispered, "ohhhh baby girl", as they stepped inside he walked over to her bedside and gently picked up her bruised hand and said, "I'm so sorry that you got hurt". Reid said, "she's going to be alright Morgan, she's tuff, she's a fighter".

Derek said, "I know it's just that I can't lose her, not again, I love her", Reid put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "I know you love her and she loves you to". Derek glanced down at his sleeping angel and said, "what if I've lost her forever, what if she never forgives me for the Jordan crap"?, Reid said, "don't worry she will, she will, you've been the sole owner of her heart since the day you met".

Derek grinned and said, "when you wake up I'm going to show you just how much you mean to me", their attention was then turned to the door where Jake and another doctor were standing". He walked over and hooked her up to a fetal monitor and Derek said, "what's that, what are you doing'?, he said, "this is a fetal monitor, I'm checking to see if I can pick up a heartbeat for the baby".

Derek stood up and said, "baby, what baby"?, Jake said, "that's a conversation that you need to take up with Penelope", Derek said, "well I'm asking you". Jake said, "she's pregnant, around 11 to 12 weeks does that make you feel better"?, he said, "I have one question".

Jake said, "what's that"?, Derek said, "who's the father, me or you"?, Jake smiled and said, "that news isn't mine to share", Derek rared his hand back and popped Jake in the face and he said, "you bastard, you couldn't wait to pounce on her could you, did you wait a full day to get her in bed or did you wait longer"?, he opened his mouth to speak and that's when they heard the muffled cry of Penelope saying, "get out, please get out Derek".

Derek reached down and took her hand in his and said, "were you ever going to tell me"?, she opened her mouth and said, "I I I" and then she grabbed her stomach and moaned in pain. Derek said, "what's wrong, what is it"?, Jake pushed the button for the nurse and said, "I need for you two to please step out into the hall".

Reid said, "what's wrong, is she alright"?, he leaned in and said, "she might be miscarrying, please step out and give us room to work". Dereks mouth flew open and Reid said, "come on Morgan, they'll let us back in when everything is under control, he glanced down at his best friend, his goddess, his God given solace and said, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" as him and Reid were led from the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Love In Fall-Ch 10

Derek ran his hand across his head and plopped down in a seat beside Reid, JJ and the rest of the team quickly made their way up the hall toward them and Hotch said, "what happened"?, Reid said, "she might be miscarrying". Emily said, "miscarrying, what, we didn't even know she was pregnant", Derek looked up brokenheartedly and said, "if she loses that baby it's all my fault".

Dave said, "what did you do son"?, Derek said, "I was arguing with Jake about who the father was and that's when Penelope came to and got all upset, she then grabbed her stomach and her machines started going crazy". JJ sat down beside him and said, "she's going to be alright, the baby is going to be alright, we just have to have faith in that Morgan", he nodded his head yes in agreement as a tear streamed down his cheek.

Meanwhile inside Penelopes room Jake was holding Penelopes hand while the doctors and nurses buzzed around the room doing everything they could to calm Penelope down and save her unborn child. Slowly her vitals started stabilizing and then it was still a few minutes before Penelope and Jake heard the doctor say, "everything seems to be under control", Jake said, "and the baby"?, the doctor said, "right now everything is good but you have to keep your stress level down Penelope", she nodded her head and said, "I'll do anything it takes to save this baby, I can't lose this baby".

Jake kissed the top of her head and said, "you just need to stay calm and rest because right now rest is the best thing for you and the baby", the other doctor said, "he's right because I don't know if the baby would survive another trauma like what just happened". Jake said, "don't worry it won't", he then brought Penelopes hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "just take some deep breaths and blow them out and relax".

Penelope did what he said and it made her feel better, she then looked up and said, "what am I going to do"?, Jake said, "don't worry about that now, right now our main goal is to keep you calm". She said, "can you please go tell the team that I'm alright, that the baby is alright"?, he said, "I sure can", as he walked toward the door he said, "do you want to see anybody"?, she said, "can you please send Reid in"?, Jake winked at her and said, "consider it done" as he turned around and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Derek looked up and saw Jake walking toward them and his heart started racing, he stood up and said, "please tell me they're both alright"?, Jake said, "they are but she can't get upset like that again or she could lose the baby". Derek said, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to get her upset it's just", Jake said, "I know and I understand that you want to know about the baby but for you go get those answers you need to talk to Penelope but right now the main goal is to keep her calm, so your talk is going to have to wait, understand"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "I do".

Hotch said, "how's she really doin, is their anything we can do"?, Jake said, "right now her stress level has to be gone and in nothing stressful", Dave said, "we'll make sure that happens", JJ said, "can we see her"?, he said, "actually she asked to speak to Spencer". Reid stood up and as he walked away Derek said, "pretty boy", he turned around and said, "yeah".

He said, "please tell her I'm sorry and that I love her", he said, "I will" and then he turned around and walked toward her door, he pushed the door open and stepped inside and walked right over to her bedside. He said, "I'm so sorry Garcia", she said, "it's not your fault, this one is all on me", he said, "let's not talk about that now, right now we need to focus on you and the baby", she sighed and said, "I've made a big mess out of everything".

Reid took her by the hand and said, "Garcia I" and she said, "the baby, it's Dereks", he smiled and said, "I know", she said, "h h how did you know"?, he said, "because I know you and I know how much you love him and always have". She grinned at him and said, "I love him I do but", Reid said, "I know what you're going to say so let me stop you and say something".

She looked on as he said, "before I came in here Derek asked me if I could tell you that he's so sorry about what happened and he wanted me to tell you that he loves you", she said, "awwww Reid, what am I going to do"?, Reid gently squeezed her hand and said, "we'll worry about that after you and the baby are out of danger, okay"?, she sighed and nodded her head and said, "okay".


	11. Chapter 11

Love In Fall-Ch 11

Reid sat and held Penelopes hand and the two talked until she fell asleep peacefully, he then stood up and kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you Garcia" before turning around and walking to the door. When he reached the hall he saw that everybody had left, well everybody but Derek who stood up when he saw Reid walking toward him.

Derek said, "how is she, is she alright, the baby", Reid said, "she's fine, everything is stable and she's sleeping", Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "that's great news, great news". Reid sat down and patted the seat beside him, urging Derek to sit down, Derek said, "wh wh what's wrong, what aren't you telling me"?, Reid said, "you need to know that she understands everything you're going through and she's sorry".

Derek said, "she's got nothing to be sorry for, she didn't do anything wrong, I did", Reid said, "she loves you as much as you love her so just focus on that love and wait until her and the baby are stable enough for her to get released". Derek nodded his head and said, "I understand and I won't do anything do endanger her or the baby".

Reid said, "where is everybody"?, Derek said, "they went to get something to eat", he said, "well I think I'm going to take a walk, stretch my legs", Derek said, "okay pretty boy". Reid grinned as he walked away but turned around and said, "why don't you go sit with her, it will help you both I think", Derek stood up and said, "I might go sit with her for a few minutes, since she's asleep I mean" causing Reid to grin again and nod his head as he walked on up the hall and around the corner.

He then peeked his head around the corner and saw Derek pushing Penelopes door open and stepping inside, he looked up and said, "you are each others best medicine" and then turned back around and headed toward the lounge to get him a cup of coffee. Derek took a deep breath and blew it out slowly as he approached her bedside.

He then sat down and for a few minutes just sat there looking at her, he then gently put his hand on her stomach and whispered, "I don't know if I'm your daddy or not little one but I love you". Derek grinned and said, "I love you and your mommy so much and all I want is for us to be together as a family but I have to be honest with ya, I messed up, I messed up big".

Derek looked down at the floor and said, "I hope that one day you and your mommy can forgive me for being such a fool but one thing is never gonna change and that's my love for the two of you". He sighed and said, "I've been in love with your mom since the first day I met her and called her by the wrong name, that was one of the best days of my life".

The room was filled with the sound of her heart monitor, he looked down at the fetal monitor and said, "you're a fighter like your mom so I know that you're going to be fine and you little one, you are blessed with an amazing mommy, a mommy that will always love you and do everything she can to make sure that you have a happy, safe and healthy life".

He stood up and sighed and said, "I love you baby girl, I love you so much and it doesn't matter if I'm the father of that little miracle or not I'm going to love him or her for the rest of their life". What he didn't know was that Penelope had been awake since he touched her stomach and started talking to the baby so he jumped when he heard, "we love you to hotstuff, me and our baby".


	12. Chapter 12

Love In Fall-Ch 12

Derek swallowed hard and said, "w w what did you say"?, she said, "we love you, both me and our child love you hotstuff", he slowly walked back over and sat down beside her bed. She laid there looking at him, wondering just what he was thinking and how he was feeling about the news he was the father.

Derek said, "but what about Jake"?, she said, "he's a good friend and he was there for me when I needed somebody", Derek said, "baby I" and she said, "when my heart was broken and I didn't know what to do after we had sex that night, he was there for me". Derek said, "that night was amazing, it was everything to me", she said, "to me to sugar, to me to".

He intertwined their fingers and said, "so we're having a baby"?, she nodded her head and said, "we are, how do you feel about that"?, he grinned and said, "I'm so happy about it, I've always wanted a family with you". Her heart rate started going up and he said, "w w what's wrong, are you alright"?, she said, "you've always wanted a family with me"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes, everyday since the day I met you I've dreamed about it".

Penelope smiled and said, "really"?, he stood up and leaned in and said, "yes really", he then leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in a soft and gentle kiss. The nurse ran to the door but stopped when she saw the two kissing and it wasn't long before her heart monitor went back to normal, she grinned and turned around and went back out to the desk.

Derek caressed her cheek and said, "I love you baby girl, I always have and I always will", she smiled and said, "I heard you telling our baby that", he said, "and I meant every word". She said, "I know you did and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner but in all fairness I thought I had a stomach bug until lastnight and when 5 home pregnancy tests showed positive Jake and I were coming to get everything checked out in the morning".

Derek said, "ahhhh so that was your appointment in the morning"?, she nodded her head and said, "it was but when I told them about the home pregnancy tests they ran blood and urine tests and it's true, we're pregnant, we're having a baby". Derek said, "how do you feel about it sweetness, how do you feel about being pregnant with my child"?, she smiled and said, "I've never been happier hotstuff".

He sighed and said, "I'm so sorry that I gave you so much trouble it's just that I loved you and I wanted to tell you that night that I called you and you said you were going to soak in a hot tub". She covered her mouth and said, "so you were serious about joining me"?, he nodded his head and said, "I was but I never got the chance to tell you how I felt".

Penelope said, "well you have now", he said, "yeah I did and now we can get married and raise our baby together", she said, "wait, what"?, he said, "ohhhh yeah baby girl I've dreamed of marrying you, having beautiful babies with you and spending the rest of my life with you, loving you and being loved by you sweetness".

Tears streamed down her face and as he wiped them away he said, "awww goddess no tears", she said, "these are happy tears sug", he said, "I have something for you". She said, "you do"?, he said, "I do" and stood up and pulled a small black box out of his pocket and said, "I know this is happening fast but" and she quickly said, "YESSSSS" causing him to crash his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

When they pulled apart he took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger, he then brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "I love you Penelope Garcia", she winked at him and said, "and I love you Derek Morgan". He then cupped her face in his hands and smiled as he leaned in for another kiss from his baby girl.

Jake peeped at the happy couple from the door, he was in love with Penelope and he had been since the day he met her but her heart belonged to Derek and her life was with him. He smiled and whispered, "I wish you two only the best", he then took one final glance at the couple before turning around and heading up the hall toward the elevators.

Derek rested his forehead against Penelopes and said, "soooo what would you say if I asked you to move in with me when you get out of here"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "why don't you ask and see"?, he laughed and said, "alright". He took a deep breath and said, "baby girl, I love you like midnight loves the moon, when you get out of here will you move into my home with me, making it our home"?, she said, "yes, yes hotstuff of course I'll move in with you".

Derek was all smiles as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers once again


	13. Chapter 13

Love In Fall-Ch 13

Penelope had to stay in the hospital for a few days just to make sure that everything was okay with the baby, she did everything she was told to do and stayed calm and relaxed. When the day came that she was able to go home she was a little nervous because Derek had asked her to stay with him at his place.

He had told her that he would feel better knowing that she was safe at his house with him, she quickly agreed but as they were now getting closer and closer to his place she was starting to get nervous. She slid her hand down to her stomach and blew out a deep breath, Derek glanced at her and said, "are you alright"?, she said, "I'm fine handsome".

Derek said, "I want you to know that I'm not going to push you into something that you're not ready for", she winked at him and said, "thank you, I appreciate that". He said, "my stupidity almost cost me you and our baby and from now on I'm not going to do anything to risk losing you, risk losing either of you".

Penelope reached over and put her hand on his and said, "we're not going anywhere, me and our child are where we want to be and that's with you sugar shack". Derek laughed and said, "ohhh how I've missed you momma", she grinned and said, "I've missed you to my love, I've missed you so so much".

When they pulled up in front of his house he jumped out and ran around to the passenger side and opened her door, she put her hand in his as she slid out of the car. Derek said, "are you hungry"?, she said, "starving", he said, "well don't worry once we get inside I'll get you something to eat", she nodded her head in agreement as they walked hand in hand toward the front door.

As she pushed the door open and stepped inside they were met with the team squealing, "SURPRISEEEEEEEE", she laughed and said, "thank you, thank you all so much". Henry ran over and wrapped his little arms around her and said, "welcome home aunt P", she hugged the little boy and said, "thank you sunshine".

Jack walked over and handed her some roses and said, "we missed you, welcome home", she took the flowers and said, "thank you Jackers", he grinned and hugged her and said, "you're welcome". Fran smiled as she hugged her and said, "welcome home honey", Penelope said, "it's good to be home Fran".

Dave said, "how are you feeling kitten"?, she said, "starving", Fran laughed and said, "well we can take care of that", she looked around the room and said, "alright everybody let's eatttttt". Everybody was laughing and talking as they headed through to the huge dining room, when Penelope saw all of the food she said, "everything looks so amazing, I don't know where to start".

Emily said, "anywhere you want PG, anywhere you want" causing everybody to laugh as they all started digging in to the amazing food that was prepared and sitting in front of them. After they were all finished with their food Sarah and Desi told everybody they would do this dishes so the others could sit and talk.

As they all walked into the living room Derek and Penelope plopped down beside each other as the others gathered around them, JJ took a deep breath and said, "okay Garcie, spill it, what happened between you and Morgan". Penelope looked at Derek and then sighed and opened her mouth and started to fill her family in on everything that had happened between her and her hotstuff.


	14. Chapter 14

Love In Fall-Ch 14

When she was finished explaining everything that had happened Fran said, "honey everybody knew that you two belonged together, well everybody but the two of you". Derek said, "I've always wanted baby girl to be mine it's just with my reputation", Reid said, "and sleeping with Jordan didn't help matters either".

Derek said, "no, no it didn't but my heart was broken again when Penelope started dating Jake", Penelope reached over and took him by the hand and said, "I'm not going to dwell on the Jordan stuff, right now we need to focus on us and our little one". Derek nodded his head in agreement and said, "I couldn't have said it better sweetness".

Penelope said, "ya know what I'd love to have right now"?, JJ said, "what would you like to have Garcie"?, she said, "Cherry Garcia ice cream would be sooooooo good right now". Derek kissed her on the lips and said, "I'll go get you some", she said, "handsome you don't have to do that"?, he said, "I want to, now will you let your man do something for you please"?, she giggled and said, "alright but please be careful".

Reid stood up and said, "I'll go with you", Derek said, "come on pretty boy let's go get my baby girl some Cherry Garcia ice cream", as they headed out the front door Dereks cell started beeping. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw it was Jordan and he hit ignore and put it back into his pocket and climbed into the front of his truck.

Reid said, "let me guess, Jordan"?, he blew out a deep breath and said, "I screwed up big time Reid, I knew that it was wrong sleeping with Jordan but I needed somebody and". Reid held up his hand and said, "I know, I know", causing Derek to laugh as he put the truck into drive and pulled away from the house, heading to the nearest grocery store.

As they headed up the street Jordan passed them, she smiled and said, "wellllll lookey lookey" and turned her car around and headed back up the street to see where they were going. She sat and watched as Derek and Reid got out of the vehicle and went inside the store, she waited a couple of minutes before making her way in the store.

She saw Reid and Derek at the ice cream section so she walked to the isle next to them and listened as she heard Reid say, "when JJ was pregnant with Henry she craved licorice". Derek said, "licorice"?, he laughed and said, "yepppppp and it was at the oddest times to, I mean she'd wake me up at like 3 in the morning and said, "Spenceeeeeee" and I'd said, "I know, I know licorice, right" and she'd said, "yessss" so I'd jump up and go get her some and it took me a while before I bought some and stocked it up so I wouldn't have to get out late trying to find it".

Jordan whispered, "she can't be pregnant, she just can't be", she grinned and said, "hmmm, well two can play at that game" and turned around and walked out of the grocery store. She saw Derek standing in line and walked up toward him and said, "Derek we need to talk", he shook his head and said, "I don't want to speak to you Jordan, what happened was a mistake and trust me when I say it will never happen again".

She said, "we seriously need to talk, I've been trying to reach you for a few days and you won't return my calls", he said, "well you should get the hint that I don't think we have anything to talk about". She took a deep breath and said, "well Derek our lives are about to change forever", he looked at her and said, "what do you mean"?, she put her hands on her stomach and said, "I'm pregnant, we're having a baby Derek".

His mouth flew open and his heart dropped as he stood there in shock at what he'd just heard


	15. Chapter 15

Love In Fall-Ch 15

Derek said, "YOU'RE WHAT"?, she said, "I've been trying to call you for several days now", Reid said, "how far along are you"?, she quickly said, "12 weeks and considering you were the only man I've been with for the past year, this baby is yours". Reid put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "we're going to need proof".

Derek nodded his head and said, "yeah like a positive result from the doctor", she said, "I don't have that with me", Reid said, "well then how about we go to the hospital right now and get the bloodwork results"?, she smiled and said, "this is none of your business Spencer Reid and you need to stay out of this".

Reid said, "Derek's my brother and Penelope's my sister so yes this is my business", she put her hands on her hips and said, "ya know what, let's just forget this". She looked up at Derek and said, "I just wanted you to know that I was pregnant with your child but I don't want you to be forced into caring for the child that we made that night that we made love".

Derek held up his hand and said, "we had sex Jordan and it was wrong, I'm with Penelope and we're getting married and starting a family of our own", Jordan said, "so what about our child, what's going to happen to him or her"?, Derek said, "if you are pregnant with my child I will be there for my child, FOR MY CHILD, NOT YOU JORDAN, NOT YOU".

Jordan said, "our child deserves to be loved to Derek", he said, I know it does and I'm not saying that it doesn't but what I am making crystal clear is that I will be there for my child and that I will always be in its life but I want nothing to do with you". Reid took a deep breath and said, "so are we still going to the hospital for those results"?, Jordan smiled and said, "yes, yes we are" and the trio turned around and headed toward their cars.

Jordan said, "follow me", Derek nodded his head as him and Reid jumped into the truck, Reid said, "something's fishy about this Derek, she just happens to be here at the supermarket". Derek said, "I hope you're right pretty boy, I hope you're right because I just got Penelope back and I'm afraid that if Jordan is pregnant with my child to that I could lose her".

Meanwhile in her car Jordan pulls her cell out and dials a number and after a few rings she hears, "hey girl, long time no see", Jordan says, "you still working at the hospital"?, she said, "yeah, I'm working right now, why"?, she grinned and said, "good because Chandra I'm gonna need a favor, a hugeeee favor" and then Jordan spent the next few minutes filling her friend in on what she needed.

Chandra said, "I could lose my job over that Jordan", she said, "come on girl, you so owe me for getting you out of trouble with Thomas", Chandra said, "alright, alright I'll help you but then we're even". Jordan said, "consider us even when you help me pull this off", Chandra said, "I'll see you at the hospital", she said, "see ya soon".

As she ended the call she said, "I'll show you where you belong and who you belong with and it's not that cow Penelope Garcia either", it was only a matter of a few minutes before they pulled up at the hospital. Jordan said, "are you ready for your proof"?, Reid said, "we are if their is any which I'm seriously doubting at this point".

When they walked up to the counter for the information Chandra turned around and said, "how may I help you"?, Jordan said, "yes mam, I was here several days ago and had some bloodwork done to confirm pregnancy". Chandra said, "yes mam", Jordan then said, "I need another copy, I've lost mine", Chandra said, "that shouldn't be any problem at all mam, what's the name"?, Jordan took a deep breath and said, "Jordan Todd".

Chandra said, "okay, now let me print this out for you", the trio stood there waiting and it wasn't long before Chandra handed her the paper and said, "here you go mam". Jordan said, "thank you very much", before turning around and handing the paper to Derek and Reid, Reid quickly scanned the paper and said, "i don't believe it".

Derek said, "what, what don't you believe"?, Reid said, "according to the results she's pregnant, 12 weeks pregnant", Jordan said, "I told you so, now do you believe me"?, all Derek could do was stand there wondering what was going to happen now and how his beautiful baby girl was going to handle the news.


	16. Chapter 16

Love In Fall-Ch 16

Jordan smiled up at Derek and said, "so now what"?, he just stood there looking down at the papers that could possibly ruin the rest of his life, she reached out and touched his arm and he said, "don't touch me Jordan". The woman grinned and said, "well you sure weren't saying that 12 weeks ago now were ya Derek, you couldn't get enough of me could you"?, Reid said, "that's enough Jorgan".

She said, "awwww how sweet you're taking up for your friend, how genius of you", Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "what do you want from me Jordan, what do you want me to do"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I want us to be married and for me you and our baby to be a family". He laughed and said, "well that ain't gonna happen, I love Penelope and we're going to be married".

Jordan said, "that just won't do", Derek said, "it's like I told you Penelope and I are having a baby and we're going to be married", she put her hand on her stomach and said, "what about our baby, what about the baby WE created"?, Derek said, "I told you that I would be a part of my babies life, we don't have to be together for me to be a father to my child".

Reid said, "we need to get back to Penelope", Derek nodded his head and said, "we'll talk later Jordan", she said, "ohhhh sooner than you think my love, sooner than you think". Reid and Derek then watched as she turned around and walked away, Derek said, "what am I gonna do pretty boy"?, Reid said, "right now we need to get home so that you can talk to Penelope and tell her about Jordan before she finds out from somebody else".

All Derek could do was stand there and look down at the paper in his hand, he then looked up at Reid and said, "this can't be happening, I can't lose Penelope, not after everything that's happened, not after we're finally together". Reid put his hand on his friends arm and said, "we better get going", he said, "yeah, yeah, you're right" and then they turned around and headed back up toward the elevator.

As soon as Jordan got into the car she laughed and said, "that will show you that you can't mess with me Derek Morgan", she then put the keys into the ignition and said, "nowwwwww let's go see how much trouble we can cause for sweet sweet Penelope and her hotstuff, shall we". She took a deep breath and said, "by the time I get finished with you Derek Morgan your baby girl isn't gonna want to see you much less marry you".

When Derek and Reid got to the truck Derek said, "what if I lose her Reid, what if she leaves me because of this"?, Reid said, "she loves you Morgan, she's loved you for years". He blew out a deep breath and said, "I've loved her since the first day we met but things got in our way like Lynch, Sam, Tamara, Jordan, Savannah and now maybe Jordan again".

Reid said, "why don't you wait and see what she says before you write off this relationship"?, he grinned and said, "I won't lose her pretty boy, she's the best thing that ever happened to me and we're going to be a family, me, her and our child". As they pulled out onto the road Reid said, "you two deserve happiness and the best way for you to get that happiness is for you to be together", Derek nodded his head yes in agreement as they hit the main road.

A few minutes later Jordan pulled up in front of Dereks place and got out of the car, she headed up the path and said, "get ready for some news that's gonna rock your world baby girl". She stepped up onto the porch and raised her hand and knocked, she heard the happy voice of Penelope Garcia saying, "I'm coming, I'm comingggg" as she made her way to the door.

Penelopes smile fell when she saw Jordan standing there, she then said, "what do you want Jordan"?, she strolled by Penelope and Penelope grabbed her arm and said, "you're not welcome here now I suggest you turn around and get out of here". Jordan said, "I have something to tell you", Penelope said, "you have nothing to tell me that I want to hear".

She put her hand on her stomach and said, "ohhhh don't be so sure of that", Penelope said, "fine, what do you want to tell me"?, Jordan looked around and saw the rest of the team in the back yard and she said, "celebrating are we"?, she said, "that's none of your businsss, now if you're not going to tell me what you want I'm going to have to make you leave".

Jordan grinned and said, "okay Penelope I'll tell you", Penelope stood there listening and waiting for Jordan to fill her in on her supposed news and finally Jordan said, "I'm pregnant, Derek and I are having a baby". Her attention then turned to the door when Derek and Reid stepped inside, Derek said, "Jordan what are you doing here"?, she said, "lover I came to tell your future bride about the child me conceived with our love".

Derek said, "their was no love Jordan, not between you and me now get out", Jordan said, "but our baby"?, he pointed his finger and said, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND NEVER COME BACK HERE". Reid opened the door and said, "you heard him Jordan, get out", she smirked and said, "you haven't seen the last of me, of our baby" and then walked past everybody and headed out the door.

Penelope said, "please tell me she was lying, please tell me that isn't true", he handed her the piece of paper and said, "I can't baby girl", as she looked down at the paper tears streamed down her cheeks. Derek said, "please tell me that I haven't ruined everything, please tell me that I haven't lost you and our baby, please goddess, please tell me"?, she looked up at him and said, "I I I need to think".

Derek then watched as she turned around and grabbed her purse and headed out the door, he said, "please don't go", she said, "I can't stay here, I need some air" and when she walked out of the house Reid said, "I'll go with her, I'll try to make her understand". Derek nodded his head as he watched Reid ran out of the house to catch up with Penelope.

His heart sank as he watched them disappear out of sight, he closed his eyes and said, "please forgive me baby girl, please, I can't lose you, not now, not ever, we belong together". He then took a deep breath and turned around to see his team standing there, Fran threw her arms around him and said, "what's wrong"?, he said, "momma I've ruined it, I've ruined everything" and he stood there filling everybody in on what had happened.


	17. Chapter 17

Love In Fall-Ch 17

Penelope and Reid walked to the park and sat down on a bench, he put his hand in hers and said, "he loves you", she sat quietly and then after a few minutes she said, "I love him to but this, this changes everything". Reid said, "it doesn't have to", she looked at him and said, "how can it not, he's having a child with Jordan after a one night stand Spencer".

Reid said, "yes, yes he is but he's made it clear to her that he wants nothing to do with her but that he will be in his childs life and in his childs life only", she took a deep breath and said, "really"?, Reid said, "yes really". Penelope said, "this is all my fault", he said, "now how do you figure that"?, she said, "if I'd only told him how I felt before that night, the night we made our little miracle, then maybe all of this would have been different".

He sad, "maybe but you're gonna drive yourself crazy with the what ifs Garcia, he loves you and you love him and the two of you are going to have a baby together, get married and spend the rest of your lives together". She said, "well that was the plan, maybe he's changed his mind about that", he shook his head and said, "he hasn't".

Penelope said, "how are you so sure"?, he said, "he's afraid that he's lost you and the baby you share, he's afraid that after his one night mistake that he's lost you, lost the best thing that's ever happened to him". She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I still want our life together, I still want to marry him and spend the rest of our life together".

He smiled and said, "how about we head back and that way you can tell him"?, they stood up and started back toward the house and that's when they ran into Jordan. She said, "well lookey lookey who it is, it's the fat cow and her genius friend", Reid said, "what do you want Jordan, what do you want now"?, she put her hand on her hip and said, "that's simple, I want Penelope and her bastard child to step aside so that Derek can be with the real family he wants, the family he has with me and our child".

Penelope said, "that ain't gonna happen, I'm not giving Derek up because of a one night mistake", she said, "mistake, are you calling my night of passion with Derek and the miracle that was made from that love a mistake"?, she said, "Derek will be a part of his childs life but not a part of yours, he doesn't want you Jordan, he wants me and a life with me and our child, OUR CHILD".

Reid stood there proudly and said, "now if you will excuse us we're heading back home so that Penelope and Derek can continue working on their wedding plans". As they walked away Jordan said, "that marriage will never happen, trust me on that", Penelope whirled around and said, "that's where you're wrong, we will be married and their is nothing that you can do about it".

Jordan said, "we'll see about that", Penelope said, "you're right we will" and then turned around and headed back toward casa Morgan with a proud and smiling Reid by her side. Meanwhile at home Derek takes a deep breath and Hotch said, "is that why Garcia left"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah, she said that she needed some time to think".

JJ said, "she loves you Derek, right now she's in shock but she loves you and that's not going to change", he said, "I hope so because I can't lose her, not now, not ever". The conversation stopped as Penelope and Reid walked back into the house, Derek started walking toward her and she threw her arms around him and said, "marry me hotstuff".

He grinned and said, "I plan on it", she shook her head and said, "no, I mean marry me now, right now, today", his mouth flew open and said, "wow that was some walk, what happened"?, Reid simply said, "Jordan". Derek opened his mouth to say something and Penelope said, "I don't want to think about her, I don't want to talk about her".

Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "what do you want princess"?, she smiled and said, "you, I want you", Dave stepped forward and said, "if you two want to get married today, we can make it happen". Derek looked at Penelope and said, "is that what you really want goddess, do you really want to get married to me today"?, she blew out a deep breath and nodded her head and said, "yes angelfish, more than anything".

Derek grinned and said, "well then, what are we waiting for, LET'S GET ME AND BABY GIRL MARRIEDDDDD", everybody laughed and then after deciding what everybody was going to do they then split up into separate directions so that they could get the happy couple married as soon as humanly possible.


	18. Chapter 18

Love In Fall-Ch 18

A few hours later Derek and Penelope were standing in front of a judge in his chambers, Dave and Hotch had been able to pull a few strings to get them married before Jordan could do anything to ruin it. The happy couple stood facing each other with their hearts racing.

The judge said, "who gives this woman in marriage to this man"?, Dave said, "her team and I do", the judge smiled as he asked for the rings. After saying a short prayer he handed Derek Penelopes ring and said, "slid it on her finger and repeat after me".

Derek took the ring in his fingers and nervously slid it onto her finger and took a deep breath as the judge opened his mouth to start speaking. Derek smiled as the judge said, "I Derek take you Penelope to be my lawfully wedded wife".

Derek said, "I Derek take you Penelope to be my lawfully wedded wife", the judge said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you until death parts us". Derek said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you until death parts us".

Penelope smiled as Derek said, "I love you", she winked at him and said, "I love you to", the minister then handed Penelope Dereks ring and said, "slid the ring on his finger and repeat after me". Penelope slid the ring onto Dereks finger as she readied to repeat her vows to the love of her life.

She heard, "I Penelope take you Derek to be my lawfully wedded husband", she repeated and said, "I Penelope take you Derek to be my lawfully wedded husband". Next was "I promise to love, honor and cherish you until death parts us".

Penelope said, "I promise to love honor and cherish you until death parts us", the judge then looked around the room and said, "if their is anyone that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined in the bonds of holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace".

After a few seconds he said, "well then by the powers vested in me by this state I now pronounce you husband and wife". They stood facing each other and the judge grinned and said, "Derek you may now kiss your bride", Derek cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers in a sweet and loving kiss.

When they pulled apart they were welcomed by the cheers and hugs of their family and friends, the judge said, "congratulations your two and I wish you much happiness". Derek said, "thank you sir and thank you for being able to fit us in on such short notice".

He laughed and said, "when Dave told me that you two were finally getting together I was honored to be the one that got to do it". Penelope smiled as Derek leaned in and pressed his lips against hers again, when they pulled apart they laughed as their friends started throwing confetti at them as they ran out the door.

When they got into the hall Derek kissed her passionately and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan". Emily said, "alright newlyweds, it's time to partyyyyyyyy" as they all headed out of the courthouse together as a family, heading back to casa Morgan for the small family reception that had been years in coming.


	19. Chapter 19

This chapter contains sexual content

Love In Fall-Ch 19

After making it back to casa Morgan the family laughed, talked, ate and danced as they celebrated the marriage of their friends, Fran couldn't stop smiling as she watched the happy couple as they danced across the backyard. Dave walked up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck.

Fran sighed and said, "it's so good to see them so happy", Dave said, "it sure is Bella, it's about time they get their happily ever after", Fran said, "I can't believe Jordans threat to Penelope". Dave said, "something's not sitting right with the sudden announcement of her pregnancy, it seems to perfect for Jordan", Fran nodded her head in agreement.

Dave said, "I think I'll call in a few favors and get those results checked out", Fran kissed her husband on the lips and said, "you kind sir are soooooooo getting lucky when we get home". He laughed and said, "what are we waiting for then, let's hug the kids and get out of here Mrs. Rossi, she giggled and said, "you're reading my mind Mr. Rossi" as they made their way over to the happy couple.

Slowly couple by couple congratulated the newlyweds before making their way out the door, thus leaving the happy couple all alone, Penelope sighed happily and said, "did we really get married, are you really mine"?, Derek wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips passionately and said, "we sure did and I've always been yours baby girl, just been waiting on you to claim me".

She ran her hand up his chest and said, "ohhh I'm staking my claim alright sugar", he cupped her face in his hands and said, "how about we head upstairs and continue this celebration"?, she wiggled her eyebrows and said, "I love the way you think" as they intertwined their fingers and started making their way up the stairs and toward their bedroom.

When they stepped into the bedroom Derek said, "I love you baby girl", she said, "and I love you", it only took a matter of a few minutes before they were rolling around on the bed making out like a couple of horny teenagers on prom night. Derek quickly lined himself up at her entrance and said, "I love you wife", she smiled and said, "show me how much", he kissed her lips and said, "your wish is my command" and they both moaned in pleasure as he slid inside her.

She wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist as he slid in and out of her effortlessly, she arched her back and met him thrust for thrust as they each worked to build the other up for an explosive release. The bedroom was filled with the newlyweds moans and groans of passion as they celebrated their union.

Derek smiled against her lips as he soon felt her tightening up around him and a few hard deep thrusts later wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them. Derek collapsed on the bed beside her and quickly pulled her into his arms, he kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you goddess", she looked up at him and said, "and I love you angelfish".

They laid there holding each other just basking in the afterglow of their first love making session since they got married, the longer they laid there touching each other the more they wanted each other. Derek then rolled his beautiful bride over onto her back and slowly entered her again as they started their second round of many that night of celebrating their love.

As they finally gave in to their exhaustion as the sun came up all thoughts of Jordan were gone from their minds as they focused on what really mattered, each other.


	20. Chapter 20

Love In Fall-Ch 20

Jordan smiled as she woke up, she threw the covers back and looked at the clock and said, "well it's time to go put more pressure on Derek and Penelope", she then laughed as she put her clothes on and headed downstairs. She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down on the couch and drank it, the entire time thinking of ways to cause trouble for Derek and his baby girl.

When she was finished she said, "welllllll I guess it's time to head over and see what I can do", she walked out her front door and shut and locked it before walking toward her car. As she sat down in her car she said, "if I play my cards right I can get him close to me and then "lose" the baby and he will feel so bad that stress caused me to miscarry that he'll be back in my bed again in no time and who knows we might really have a little baby of our own".

Meanwhile as casa Morgan Derek collapses on the bed beside his wife and says, "woman are you trying to kill me"?, she giggles and says, "am I to much for you old man". He threw the covers back and stood up and said, "I'll show you an old man" as he pulled her from the bed and carried her toward the bathroom.

When the stepped under the stream of water in the shower he said, "I love you goddess", she said, "and I love you angelfish", thus starting another round of lovemaking. Jordan smiled as she pulled up in front of Dereks place, she got out of the car and said, "play your cards right Jordan and all of this could be yours" as she made her way toward the front door she smiled as she mentally started changing things around in the yard so that they would be the way she wanted them.

Penelope collapsed against her husband and said, "sugar shack now I believe it's you that's trying to kill me", he kissed his way from her neck up to her lips and said, "woman I'm planning on keeping you around forever". She said, "in that case stud I better go downstairs and fix us something to eat before we do more celebrating".

Derek said, "I'll be right down", she dried off and grabbed his shirt and put it on and said, "see ya downstairs hotstuff", he winked at her and said, "that you will my love, that you will" as she walked out of the bathroom. As she walked down the stairs she heard somebody knocking on the front door, she said, "I wonder who that is" as she made her way across the room.

When she opened the door she saw Jordan standing there and Jordan said, "P P Penelope, what are you doing here"?, Penelope grinned and said, "I live here". She said, "you live here"?, she said, "that's right, I live here with my husband", Jordan said, "y y your husband"?, Penelope held up her hand and said, "yep, Derek is my husband, we got married yesterday".

She said, "yesterday, how did you get everything done so fast"?, Penelope said, "that's none of your business" and she tried to push the door shut and Jordan pushed her way inside and said, "I want to see Derek". Penelope said, "my husband is finishing his shower, we've been a little busy this morning" and she grinned and said, "and we were busy alllllllllll night long, if ya get my meaning".

Jordan said, "I don't believe you, I don't believe you're married to Derek", Penelope put her hand on her growing stomach and said, "I don't care what you do or don't believe Jordan, now get out of my house". Jordan said, "not until I see Derek", Penelope said, "I told you he's in the shower", she started to walk over and sit down on the couch and Penelope said, "now leave and I'll have him call you when he gets time".

She shook her head and said, "no I don't think so, I'll wait", Penelope said, "no, no you won't" and she grabbed Jordan by the arm and Jordan pushed her causing her to fall back and hit against the wall. Derek was walking up the hall and heard Penelope say, "oowwwwww" as she hit the wall and he ran down the stairs in time to see Jordan standing in Penelopes face.

He said, "JORDAN, GET OUT OF HERE", he then said, "baby girl, are you alright"?, she said, "I I I think we need to go to the hospital, I don't feel right Derek, something's wrong". Derek looked at Jordan and said, "I SAID GET OUT" and he opened the door and pushed her outside and closed the door behind her.

He then picked Penelope up and carried her out to the car, she said, "I'm wearing only your shirt", he said, "don't worry I'll have momma swing by and pick you up some clothes" as he put her in the front seat of the car. As they pulled away from the curb Derek reached over and intertwined fingers with his bride and said, "hang on baby girl, we'll be at the hospital soon".

Derek then quickly sent a group text letting everybody know what was going on and as he pulled into the ER entrance he got texts from everybody said that they would be there ASAP. Derek opened her side of the car and carried her inside where her doctor was waiting, she said, "Penelope any cramping, spotting, anything"?, she said, "cramping, lots of cramping".

The doctor, Amanda, looked over her shoulder and said, "get me a fetal monitor stat", the nurse nodded her head and said, "yes doctor", Amanda said, "bring her right in here Derek". Derek carried her in and laid her down on the bed and said, "is she going to be alright"?, Amanda said, "let's get her hooked up to the monitors and do some bloodwork and then I'll be able to tell you how she's doing".

Derek and Penelope nodded their heads yes in agreement and they watched as the doctor hooked the fetal monitor up on Penelopes stomach before drawing the blood and quickly checking her vitals. Penelope looked up at Derek and said, "I'm scared", he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "I love you baby girl and everything's going to be alright, you'll see, you'll see".

He sat down beside her on the bed and held her close hoping that he was right and that her and their baby would be fine


	21. Chapter 21

Love In Fall-Ch 21

After what seemed like hours the doctor came into the room smiling and said, "Mrs. Morgan everything is fine", Penelope said, "really, the baby, it's okay, really okay"?, she said, "I assure you that you and your child are both okay, you will probably be sore for a few days but you are both fine, as a matter of fact if you promise me that you'll take it easy today I'll release you to go home".

Derek said, "ohhhh don't you worry doc, she'll take it easy", Penelope sighed happily and said, "I'll gladly take it easy for a few day", her hands slid down to her stomach and she said, "I don't want to do anything that might hurt this little miracle right here". The doctor said, "good, very good but if you have any more cramps or spotting please get back to the ER", Penelope nodded her head and said, "thank you doctor".

Derek then helped her down from her bed and intertwined their fingers and said, "Jordan is going to pay for what she's done", Penelope said, "let's not talk about her right now, okay"?, Derek kissed her lips and said, "whatever you want goddess". When they stepped out into the waiting room they saw the worried faces of the rest of their family.

Penelope said, "don't worry, me and the baby are both fine", Fran hugged her and said, "you should take it easy for a few days", Penelope said, "that's what the doctor said sooooooo it's rest for this girl". JJ said, "sounds like it's time for some family time", Derek grinned and said, "that's what I was thinking to Jayje".

Emily said, "are you sure that you don't want some more quality honeymoon time"?, Derek said, "right now our focus is on making sure that my beautiful wife stays rested". He put his hand on her stomach and said, "this little one is like her momma, she's a tough cookie", Penelope laughed and said, "how about we go home, this oracle is getting hungry".

Hotch smiled and said, "how does everybody feel about pizza and then spending the rest of the rest of the day watching movies and just vegging out"?, Penelope said, "sounds good to me bossman, sounds reallllllll good". Derek wrapped his arm around his wife and kissed her lips and said, "I love you", she winked at him and said, "I love you to".

Meanwhile Jordan was outside watching as the family got into their cars, she saw the smile on Penelopes face and she said, "hmmmm, I guess I'm gonna have to try harder next time, she won't get the life I want, the life I deserve, no matter what I have to do". After Derek and the others disappeared out of sight she grinned as she pulled onto the road heading in the opposite direction, she tapped the wheel and said, "take some time and think Jordan, think, you're smarter than they are giving you credit for".

A few minutes later the team all arrived back at casa Morgan and as they headed inside Derek said, "I ordered the pizza on the way home soooooo it won't be long before the pizza will be here". JJ smiled and said, "I'm going to run home and get Henry", Emily said, "I'll go with you and we can swing by our house and get Jack".

Reid and Hotch kissed their wives on the lips and told them to be careful", when they got to the door they winked at their husbands and blew them a kiss before exiting the house. Derek helped his wife to the couch and said, "now missy you sit here and rest", she saluted him and said, "yes sir, hotstuff sir" causing him to laugh and say, "I love you silly girl".

She giggled and said, "what's not to love angelfish, what's not to love", he handed her the remote and said, "why don't you watch some tv while we wait on the food and on JJ and Em to get back with the munchkins"?, she said, "will do sugar, will do". Fran sat down beside her on the couch and said, "are you sure you're alright"?, she said, "I am now but when she pushed me and I hit the wall", Fran put her hand on his and said, "I know honey, I know but the important thing is that you and the baby are both fine".

Penelope sighed as she sat back against the chair arm and said, "so true Fran, so true" and a few minutes later Derek peeked into the living room and he couldn't help but smile because his wife and mom were still talking. He grinned knowing that she couldn't be in better hands than the loving hands of his momma.


	22. Chapter 22

Love In Fall-Ch 22

The next few weeks passed by without any word from Jordan which made Derek and Penelope very happy because that meant less stress on his new bride. Currently Penelope was on the couch looking at baby stuff with a huge smile on her face.

Derek walked into the living room and handed her a cup of tea and said, "here you go sweetness", she took the tea and said, "handsome you need to check out all of this stuff". He plopped down beside her and they spent the next hour or so just checking out baby items.

Meanwhile across town Jordan was on the phone with one of her friends from the hospital, she said, "Jordan you know that I can't do that". Jordan said, "you have to, it won't be much longer but I've got to continue on with this pregnancy stuff or I'll lose him forever".

The nurse Melanie said, "isn't he already married to Penelope"?, Jordan said, "yes but that's gonna change and soon because when he thinks I've lost our baby he'll be by my side day and night". Melanie said, "this isn't right Jordan and I could lose my job, my license and my livelihood and I can't do it".

Jordan said, "listen Mel, you owe me, I own you and you will do what I tell you to do or the hospital board will find out about you stealing those meds". After a few minutes she said, "a a alright I'll help you, I'll do whatever you want".

Jordan smiled and said, "I'm going to need an ultrasound picture", Melanie said, "how far along are you suppose to be"?, she said, "16 weeks along so you need to make that happen". Melanie said, "I'll have it for you by the end of the day", she grinned and said, "good, I'll pick it up, what time do you get off work"?, Melanie said, "5:00", Jordan said, "I'll see you then.

Meanwhile back at casa Morgan Derek said, "come on goddess it's time for your doctor appointment", she put her hand in his and he helped her up off the couch. She sighed and said, "yeah it's time for my ultrasound, I'm getting excited because with this ultrasound things are getting real".

Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "ohhhh it's real alright, it's realllll", his hand slid down to her stomach and said, "hello in there little one, I'm your daddy and today me and your momma will get to see you for the first time", Penelope put her hand on his and said, "and we can hardly wait".

Penelope then grabbed her purse and her and her hotstuff were out the door, the ride to the doctors appointment didn't take long and soon they were waiting for her name to be called. The nurse stepped to the door and said, "Penelope Morgan".

Penelope and Derek stood up and followed the nurse down the hall toward the ultrasound room, Penelope climbed upon the table and Derek watched as the nurse checked her vitals. When she was done she looked at Penelope and said, "everything is good, real good".

Derek intertwined fingers with her and said, "we're both excited about this ultrasound", Sheila the nurse grinned and said, "yeah, it's her first ultrasound so this will be your first chance to see your baby". The door opened and the doctor stepped inside.

Derek said, "evening doc", Karen grinned and said, "evening, are you two ready to see your baby"?, Penelope said, "more than ready Karen, more than ready". As Karen readied the machine she said, "Penelope I need for you to raise your shirt up for me'.

As she stepped closer to her she said, "this is going to be cold" and as she poured some on her stomach she said, "ohhhhhh that's cold". She then put the wand on her stomach and moved it around a few times before the image of their child filled the screen.

Karen said, "everything seems great, the fetus is the right size and is growing on schedule", Derek said, "can we have a few copies of that"?. She grinned and said, "sure" and started printing out the copies that Derek had asked for.

A few minutes later they were walking up the hall at the hospital when they literally bumped into Jordan, he said, "Jordan what are you doing here"?, she said, "I just had an ultrasound". He said, "a a are you and the baby alright"?, she sighed happily and put her hand on her fake baby bump and said, "we're both fine" as she handed him the ultrasound.

Derek was happy and sad at the same time, happy because he was going to be a father but sad to know that his ignorance for sleeping with Jordan in a moment of weakness. He weakly smiled and started handing her the ultrasound back and she said, "that's your copy, I wanted you to be able to see our child".

She grinned and then said, "have a good day", as she turned around and walked away she said, "soon Derek, soon we'll be together. Derek intertwined fingers with his wife and said, "come on gorgeous let's go home", she nodded her head in agreement as she looked down at the ultrasound of their child as they headed up the corridor and out the door at the end of the hall.


	23. Chapter 23

Love In Fall-Ch 23

Over the next couple of months every time Jordan would go to a doctors appointment she would send Derek copies of the ultrasound, things worked out so that when he would go on cases she would fake her doctors appointment and get Melanie to once again give her another ultrasound.

Jordan was wearing a fake pregnancy belly in public and she loved all the attention she was getting, she was constantly calling or texting Derek with small things like cravings, picking up her laundry and grocery shopping. Derek hated doing it but he wanted his child to be healthy so he reluctantly agreed to do things for her.

Penelope was now almost 8 months pregnant and so full of energy, she was so happy and enjoying every minute of her pregnancy with her and Dereks first child. Her pregnancy hormones had kicked into gear and she was now constantly craving sex from her Adonis, who couldn't have been happier to accommodate her.

Jordan was on the phone with Melanie, she was trying to find out how Penelope was doing and Melanie said, "she's doing great, her pregnancy is progressing nicely". Jordan said, "well then it's time for me to take my plan to the next level', Melanie said, "meaning what"?, Jordan said, "it's time to put operation lose baby on the forefront".

Melanie said, "are you sure it's going to work"?, she said, "ohhhh yes and if I remember right Derek is out of town sooooo by the time he gets back I'm going to have lost the baby". Melanie stood shaking her head as she listened to a delusional Jordan go on and on with her plan to woo Derek Morgan back into her bed in hopes of getting pregnant with his child for real.

A few hours later Penelope was sitting with her feet up eating a double chocolate brownie when her cell started ringing, she picked it up and said, "hello". The voice on the other end said, "yes I'm looking for a Derek Morgan", Penelope said, "this is his wife, is their something I can do to help you"?, she then heard, "mam my name is Monica Strand and I'm a nurse at Richards Hospital".

Penelope said, "what can I do for you Monica"?, she said, "the reason I'm calling mam is that Derek is an emergency contact for a Jordan Todd". Penelope leaned forward and said, "Jordan, is she alright"?, the nurse said, "I'm sorry mam but she isn't, she was in a car accident earlier today and is in serious condition".

Penelope said, "the baby, what about the baby"?, the woman said, "I'm afraid she lost the baby, their was nothing the doctors could do". Penelopes heart broke and she said, "I'm so sorry to hear that", Monica said, "she's been in and out of consciousness but she's been asking for Derek".

She listened as Monica said, "my heart is breaking for Ms. Todd, she really wanted that baby but sadly their was nothing we could do to save her". Penelope said, "her"?, the nurse said, "yes mam, the fetus was a little girl", Penelope said, "my husband is out of town on a case but I'll contact him and let him know what's going on".

Monica said, "thank you mam", Penelope said, "thank you", after the call ended she blew out a deep breath and then dialed Dereks number. After a few rings she heard, "hey gorgeous I was just getting ready to call you and let you know that we were on our way home".

Penelope said, "handsome" and he could tell by the tone of her voice that something was wrong and he said, "are you and the baby alright"?, she said, "yeah, we're fine but". Derek said, "but what"?, she said, "I just got off the phone with a nurse named Monica from some hospital and she was calling about Jordan".

Derek leaned forward in his seat and said, "Jordan, what about her"?, Penelope said, "she was in a car accident earlier today and was in serious condition". Derek said, "what about the baby"?, Penelope said, "I'm so sorry handsome but the baby didn't make it".

Dereks heart sank as he heard those words fall from Penelopes lips, she said, "you're listed as one of Jordans emergency contacts". Derek said, "we'll be landing in a few hours and then I'll go to the hospital and see her", Penelope said, "I'm so sorry hotstuff".

He said, "I wonder if it was a girl or boy"?, she said, "a little girl", tears streamed down his face and he said, "she's gone, my little girl is gone". Penelope said, "I'm so so sorry, I wish their was something I could do", Derek said, "just being here for me is all I need", she said, "count on it sugar shack, count on it".

After ending the call a few minutes later Penelope looked up at Fran who had just walked into the room and said, "I didn't like Jordan but I in no way wanted anything to happen to her or that precious baby". Fran said, "I know honey, me either but sometimes things don't work out no matter how much we want them to", she nodded her head yes in agreement as she took a sip of her tea.

Her heart was breaking for Jordans loss, she put her hand on her stomach and said, "mommy loves you", the baby kicked against her hand causing her to smile.


	24. Chapter 24

Love In Fall-Ch 24

Jordan was all smiles as she laid there waiting for Derek to show up, she had it all planned, she was going to act so heartbroken, so devastated and then he'd feel so sorry for her and fall back into bed with her. She heard a knock at the door and she whispered, "come in".

Derek stepped inside and walked over to her bed and said, "I'm so sorry", tears streamed down her cheeks and she said, "I'm sorry Derek, it's all my fault, I lost our daughter". Derek took her hand in his and said, "it's not your fault Jordan, this is on the sick freak that hit your car and left the scene".

Jordan ran her hand over the top of her head and said, "if only I'd stayed home then none of this would have happened and we would have still had our daughter, our little princess". He gently squeezed her hand and said, "I know how you feel Jordan, my heart breaks for you, for me, for us and all the things we never got to do with our daughter".

She said, "that's the first time you've said our daughter, our child", he said, "I know and I'm sorry about that, she was our daughter, our baby and even though us getting together was a mistake I'll never ever regret our baby". She sighed and said, "me either, she was part you, part me and she would have been a sight to behold".

He grinned and said, "I'd say you're right there" causing her to weakly grin", he sat there holding her hand for a few minutes before he said, "di di did they let you see her"?, she nodded her head and said, "they did". Derek said, "can I see her"?, she nodded her head and said, "I knew you'd want to see her so they are waiting to show you before they release her body to the funeral home".

Derek stood up and said, "I bet she's beautiful", Jordan said, "she was breathtakingly beautiful, I just wish that we could have had more time with her". Derek leaned down and hugged her tight and said, "me to Jordan, me to but you can still have other babies and I know that no other baby will ever take her place but they might help to feel the void that our daughter left".

Jordan said, "I don't even want to think about another child, not now, not while our wounds are so fresh", he nodded his head and said, "I'm sorry for mentioning it". She gently squeezed his hand and said, "go, go see our daughter", he took a deep breath and said, "I'm so sorry about the baby, you'll never know how sorry I am" before he turned and walked out of the room.

After making sure he was out of sight she wiped away the fake tears and said, "gotcha Derek, gotcha, you'll be back in my bed in no time". She then cuddled up under the covers and sighed happily as she started working on the next part of her plan, getting Derek Morgan back into her bed.

Derek walked down to the morgue and got the attention of the attendant, she said, "what can I do for you sir"?, he said, "my name is Derek Morgan and I'm here to view my newborn daughter". The woman said, "I'm so sorry for your loss", he said, "thank you" as he followed her over to the table.

She uncovered a premature baby and said, "their was just so much damage done during the accident that they weren't able to do anything to save her". Tears streamed down Dereks cheek and he said, "I love you and I'm so sorry that I wasn't here for you", the woman stood there listening to Derek with her heart breaking, she hated being part of this Jordan scam but if she didn't she knew that Jordan would end her life as she knew it.

When Derek was finished a few minutes later he covered the baby up and said, "thank you", she said, "you're welcome and again I'm so sorry for your loss". He took one final glance at the covered baby and then turned around and headed back out into the hall and then disappeared around the corner.

When he was out of sight he slid down the wall and pulled his legs up to his chest and leaned his head against the wall and said, "why her, it's so unfair" and then he broke completely down as the tears streamed down his face.


	25. Chapter 25

Love In Fall-Ch 25

The next few days were hard on Derek, his heart was breaking at the loss of a child he thought was his, he worked with Jordan on funeral plans for the baby and today was the day he dreaded, the funeral. Penelope was put on bedrest because her blood pressure was staying high so she wasn't allowed to go with her husband to the funeral.

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "hotstuff don't worry about me, your mom is going to be here and Jake is stopping by", Derek said, "I know sweetness but it's not the same thing, I want to be here with you to but I feel that I need to be there for Jordan and the baby". She put her hand in his and said, "I agree you do, that little sweet baby was your daughter, I just wish I could be there with you".

He was sitting on the couch and Penelope was sitting beside him with her head on his shoulder and her hand in his, she said, "I'm so sorry Derek". He kissed her forehead and said, "thanks beautiful", she said, "my heart breaks for Jordan, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to this little one here", she slid her hand down to her stomach.

Derek put his hand on hers and said, "me either and though I wish you were going with me today I am glad that you're going to be here safe and sound with momma". She kissed his lips gently and said, "I love you", he said, "and I love you", he looked down at his watch and said, "I better head out, the rest of the team is meeting me at the funeral home in a few minutes".

She started to get up and he said, "ohhhh no you don't, you stay right here and rest, doctors orders, remember"?, she sighed and said, "I remember, I remember". Fran walked into the room and hugged her son and said, "I'm so sorry baby boy", he kissed her cheek and said, "I know momma, I know".

He walked to the door and turned around and said, "I love you three so much", Penelope and Fran smiled and said, "I love you to" in unison" as they watched him then turn around and walk out the door. Fran was handing Penelope a cup of tea when she heard a knock at the door, she grinned when she looked through the peep hole and said, "come in Jake, come in" as Jake stepped in the house he said, "how's she doing"?, Fran said, "she's doing pretty good, she doesn't like the having to rest and take it easy part but she's doing good" as they headed into the other room where Penelope was.

He plopped down on the couch beside her and said, "how are you doing beautiful"?, she smiled and said, "Jakeeeeeee, long time no see", he said, "sorry that I couldn't get here until now, I've been really busy with work". She laughed and said, "how have you been, I've missed you"?, he said, "other than working I've not had time for much else", Fran handed him a cup of coffee and then said, "I'm going to leave you two alone so that you can talk" before she turned around and headed out of the room.

At the funeral home the team stayed right by Dereks side, they wanted him to know that they loved him and that they were there for him, especially now with the loss of his child. Derek was mostly standing around in shock, he was no stranger to loss since he lost his father at an early age but the loss of a child, a child that he'd only seen once was extremely hard on him.

Reid kept watching Jordan and he realized that even though not everybody mourned the same way that it was almost like she was faking her grief and he took it upon himself to find out why. He watched as several of Jordans friends gathered around her to support her.

He noticed that a couple of them got aggravated and leaned in and started whispering something to her before turning around and leaving. He excused himself and followed the women and stood a safe distance away from them just hoping that he would be able to overhear something, anything that would make him understand Jordan and her very strange behavior.

He then watched as the two women stepped into a room and closed the door, he walked up and eased the door open just enough so he could heart without the women knowing they were being listened to. As one woman started talking he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

One woman said, "I think it's shameful what she's doing to Derek, he doesn't deserve to be done that way, he's mourning for a baby that isn't even his". The other woman said, "she was never really pregnant but her plan to get Derek back no matter what the cost is just to much for me and I'm not going to help her anymore".

The other woman then said, "me either, if she wants to ruin my life she can go ahead but I'm not going to continue this charade against Derek anymore". He heard footsteps and he stepped back and watched as they headed back inside to rejoin the rest of the mourners in the viewing room.

He smiled and said, "the baby isn't Dereks, I've got to tell him, I've got to let him know what she's doing", he walked to the door and got Derek and the rest of the teams attention. They all walked outside and Derek said, "what's wrong pretty boy, it's almost time for the service to start".

Reid said, "the baby", Derek said, "what about her"?, Reid said, "she isn't yours", Derek said, "what are you saying"?, Reid said, "I overheard two of Jordans friends talking and she was never pregnant and that dead baby in the other room isn't yours, she's not yours Derek".

Derek said, "what kind of sick thing is that to do to anybody, to make them think you're pregnant and then suddenly lose that child, why Reid, why would she do that"?, he said, "to quote one of the women she said that getting you at any cost was Jordans plan".

Emily said, "that witch", JJ said, "what was she going to do use your grief as a way to get you back into her bed and hopefully get pregnant for real by you"?, Derek said, "this ends now". As he started to walk away Dave grabbed him by the arm and said, "wait son".

Derek said, "she's not going to get away with his Rossi", Dave said, "no, no she's not but how about we do it this way" and the team gathered close and listened as Dave filled them in on his idea.


	26. Chapter 26

Love In Fall-Ch 26

As the services started the minister said, "Jamies mother and father want to thank everybody for being here with them today while they bury their child. He continued by saying, "the loss of a child is something that no parent should ever have to endure in their lifetime".

After a few songs were sung the minister asked if anybody would like to say a few words and Derek stood up and walked to the podium and took a deep breath as he readied to speak. He looked around the room and said, "I've known Jordan, Jamies mom for a while, we use to work together and she was a very nice and sweet person".

Jordan thought, "was, where did that come from", he then said, "at a moment of weakness on my part I went and did a stupid thing, I slept with Jordan". Jordan wanted to sink down into the floor and hide but she kept her head held high and listened as Derek continued.

He said, "I have been in love with my best friend Penelope Garcia Morgan for years and just a few months ago was able to get my life together and get the courage to tell her of my true feelings". His family smiled on as he said, "Penelope and I are going to have a baby soon and the reason she's not here with us today is because of her elevated blood pressure, so the doctor put her on bed rest".

He then looked at Jordan and said, "I would have never thought that Jordan would pull the stunt she's been pulling", Jordan felt her heart racing as he said, "I found out tonight, here at the service that the child laying here in this coffin isn't mine, oh no and do you know why, she was never pregnant to begin with, she was just using a baby to try to cause trouble between me and my wife".

Derek then said, "she caught me gone on a case with my team and then had a quote unquote car accident, one in which our child didn't survive". He shook his head and said, "I was devastated at the thoughts of losing my daughter but the thought that Jamie wasn't mine never even entered my mind because I never dreamed Jordan would do this, would like to me and try to control me like this".

He took a deep breath and said, "I want to thank everybody that came here tonight to help console us but thanks to Jordan and her lies this poor, innocent child isn't ours, I don't know who she belongs to but it isn't us". He then walked away from the podium and him along with the rest of the team started back up the aisle.

Jordan raced off after him and jumped in front of him and said, "why Derek, why would you do this to me"?, Derek leaned in and said, "right back at ya Jordan, why would you do this to me and who's baby is that"?, Jordan wiped away a tear and said, "some crack heads baby that was born dead".

He said, "why Jordan, why did you do this"?, she said, "because I love you and I can't lose you", he said, "you can't lose me Jordan because you never had me, our night together was a mistake and trust me when I say that it will never ever happen again, I'm married to Penelope and I love her with all my heart".

As she watched him walk away from her she said, "YOU'LL BE BACK, YOU'LL BE BACK", he shook his head and said, "KEEP DREAMING JORDAN, KEEP DREAMING" as him and the rest of his family climbed into their cars and pulled away from the funeral home and headed toward casa Morgan to fill Fran and Penelope in on everything that had happened.


	27. Chapter 27

Love In Fall-Ch 27

Penelope couldn't believe it when Derek filled her in on what had happened at the funeral service, Penelope said, "how could she stoop that low as to fake a pregnancy and then claim a dead babies body as her own"?, Reid said, "she wanted Derek and she didn't care what she had to do to get him and keep him".

Jake said, "so let me get this straight, not only did she fake a pregnancy but she faked the death of said baby"?, Derek said, "that would be correct and if it hadn't been for Reid overhearing two of her friends talking none of us would be the wiser". Jake shook his head and said, "she sounds like a piece of work, I'm so sorry Derek", he said, "thanks Jake, I appreciate that and I want to thank you".

He said, "thank me, for what"?, he said, "for keeping my 2 best girls company tonight", he said, "I've missed Penelope and work has been keeping me so busy and tonight is the first night I've had off in a long time". Penelope said, "the important thing is that you're here now", he gently squeezed her hand and said, "their is no other place I'd rather be than here with you and your family" causing everybody to grin.

Derek intertwined fingers with his bride and said, "I love you baby girl, you, our baby and our family are my life", she sighed happily and said, "as you are ours hotstuff". JJ sat there shaking her head and she said, "it takes somebody really low to do that though, I mean faking a pregnancy was bad enough but using that babies body as her baby, that's just, just" and Emily finished her sentence by saying, "sickening Jayje, sickening" causing everybody to nod their heads in agreement".

Dave said, "the local police were called and by the time they got there Jordan and her friends were gone and something tells me that it's going to be a while before they find them, if they ever do". Hotch said, "well at least they are out of Derek and Penelopes hair now", Penelope said, "right on bossman, right on" causing everybody to laugh".

Fran sighed and said, "my heart broke for that girl, that Jordan when I thought she lost my grandbaby but now after finding out that it's all a scam, I hope she gets what she deserves". Dave kissed her lips gently and said, "don't worry Bella, she will, she will", they all looked at Penelope as she laid her head down on Dereks shoulder.

Emily smiled and said, "I think it's time for us to head out so the newlyweds can get some rest", Derek said, "you guys don't have to go", Dave stood up and said, "you and kitten need your rest". Penelope stood up and hugged her family and told them goodnight before heading up the stairs, once she got to the top Derek said, "I'll be up soon goddess".

She grinned as she disappeared down the hall, Derek watched as his friends pulled away from the curb, he then shut and locked the doors and checked the windows and made sure the alarm was on before heading upstairs. When he stopped in the door he couldn't help but smile when he saw his beautiful wife peacefully sleeping.

He toed off his shoes and tossed his shirt and pants in the floor and climbed in behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck and said, "good night goddess, I love you". He then cuddled closer and closed his eyes and it was only a matter of a few minutes before he to fell into a peaceful sleep.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	28. Chapter 28

Love In Fall-Ch 28

Epilogue 3 Months Later

Penelope laid looking at her daughter, she looked up at Derek and said, "she's beautiful", Derek kissed his wife on the lips and said, "of course she is she's just like her mommy". Penelope winked at him and said, "I love you", he said, "I love you to, I love you both so much", she grinned and said, "I still can't believe that she's finally here".

Derek said, "now that she is we've got to decide something", she looked up at him and said, "we do"?, he grinned and said, "yes, we have to finalize a name for her". Penelope said, "ohhhhh that's right, we haven't been able to decide on a name for her yet", Derek said, "we picked names for both boys and girls just in case but we never really picked on either way".

Penelope said, "how about you pick a name and I'll pick a name"?, he said, "sounds good, which name were you thinking"?, he said, "I was thinking about naming her after her grandmas". Penelope grinned and said, "I like that idea, a strong name for a strong little girl", Derek nodded his head so I was thinking about Pamela Francine Morgan".

Penelope wiped away a tear and said, "let's ask her what she thinks", they both looked down at the bundle in her arms and Derek said, "what about it baby girl is your name Pamela Francine Morgan"?, the little girl started fussing and Derek said, "she likes it, she likes it". Penelope said, "well then welcome to the world and our clan Pamela Francine Morgan".

Derek said, "I can't help but remember the day that Jordan pushed you against the wall, we could have lost her", Penelope looked up at him and said, "we could have but thank goodness we didn't". He nodded his head and said, "Jordan and her buddies are all paying for what they did, I'm glad that she screwed up and came back home last month and we were able to catch her".

Penelope sighed and said, "me to, now she will pay for the rest of her life for what she did to you, me and our little one here", Derek smiled and leaned in and kissed his wife on the lips and said, "I love you". She grinned and said, "I love you to", he then kissed his daughter on the top of the head and said, "and daddy loves you to sweetness".

Their attention was then pulled to the door where Fran and Jake stood, Penelope said, "come in and meet your granddaughter", Fran walked closer and said, "I just heard from Dave and they should be home by tomorrow morning". Derek said, "I've already sent them pictures of our newest addition and they all love her already".

Jake said, "ohhh she's adorable", Derek said, "I think she looks like her momma", Jake said, "I can see her daddy in her to", Penelope said, "I thought you were already gone on vacation". He said. "I was here finishing the last of my paperwork and when I heard you were here and had given birth I wanted to see you and your little angel before I left'.

Fran looked down at her and said, "ohhhhh she's gorgeous", Derek kissed his daughter on the top of the head and said, "only an hour old and already has me wrapped around her finger". Fran grinned and said, "I never had a doubt", Penelope said, "me either, he's such a big softie", she then blew out a deep breath and said, "would you like to hold her"?, Fran said, "I'd love to".

Penelope gently handed the baby over and said, "and you're going to be the first to learn her name", Fran looked at them and said, "and what did you name this little angel"?, Derek grinned and said, "momma we want you to meet Pamela Francine Morgan". Fran said, "ohhhh I'm honored and I'm sure if Pamela were here she'd be honored to".

Penelope said, "I wish she were here with us and part of me thinks she's watching and is very proud of me and my little family, especially our newest addition", Fran grinned and said, "me to honey, me to". Derek then sat down on the bed beside his wife and said, "you must be exhausted goddess"?, she said, "I am but I can't stop looking at her".

Derek kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I hear ya, she's so beautiful", Penelope said, "that she is sugar shack, that she is", Derek then watched as she covered her mouth to try to cover up a yawn. He said, "I saw that sweetness", she said, "maybe I will take a little nap", Fran said, "rest sweetie and me and her daddy will watch over her".

Jake said, "well I'm going to head out", he kissed Penelope on the cheek and said, "she's beautiful, congratulations P", Penelope smiled and said, "thanks Jake and please be careful on your vacation". He said, "don't worry I will be", Derek said, "have fun", Jake said, "don't worry I will and who knows, maybe soon I'll find my Ms. Right", as he walked toward the door he said, "get some sleep P", she yawned and nodded her head yes in agreement as he walked out the door.

Penelope said, "napping sounds like a good idea to me", she then smiled at her daughter and then closed her eyes and it wasn't long before she was peacefully sleeping. Derek walked over beside his mom and said, "isn't she precious momma"?, she said, "yes baby boy she is, she's the most precious baby I've ever seen".

Derek said, "uhhh hello, I was cute when I was a baby", she laughed and said, "I know you were son but their is just something special about your grandchildren, a fact that you will see when Pamela has babies of her own someday". Derek said, "she was just born a little over an hour ago momma it's going to be a longggggg time before she's thinking about babies" causing Fran to laugh.

As the mother and son stood there talking they were reflecting on what amazing lives they had and how much things had changed, Derek said, "momma do you remember how winter was always my favorite season"?, she said, "yeah honey". Derek said, "that's changed", she looked up at him and said, "changed, changed to what"?, he said, "fall".

She said, "why fall"?, he said, "because it was fall that brought me and my baby girl together and fall that brought the conception of this little angel here soooo from this day forward fall is my favorite season". Fran grinned and said, "all good reasons baby, all good reasons but love in fall is the best reason because if it weren't for that then this precious baby girl wouldn't be here today".

Derek kissed his daughter on the top of the head and then his momma on the cheek and said, "so true momma, so true", they then spent the next few hours laughing and talking as mother and daughter slept. Derek sighed happily and knew that he knew that whatever life threw at him and his family that they would come through it together, together as a family.

THE END


End file.
